In the past year, the effort in this project has been to examine the prevalence and incidence of cancer as well as the comorbid conditions associated with the cancer. The goal was to define the extent of cancer diagnoses in the BLSA, and to understand what diseases tended to occur in these individuals. The long term plan is to understand changing health status of an aging individual, and how disease interacts with normal aging to affect health. Previously, we had focused on the distribution of diagnoses based on broad grouping. In this analysis, we focused on one diagnostic group.